The First
by Mrs. Jacob Black17
Summary: What if Jacob had someone else, other than Bella, someone he knew and trusted, who just happened to be in the pack? This is the story of Kris Uley,the first girl werewolf.First fanfic. Please R&R! KJ
1. Warning

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Jacob Black.-tear, tear- believe me, if i did, i would not spend this much time on the computer, ; )! I do though, own Kris and the plot so BAM!lol.

AN: HELLO!!! I am so happy that it finally worked, This is my first fanic, and it's taken me forever to get it on here!lol. Anyway... Just to tell you Bella does come in somewhere in this story, but not till later. (WARNING, ECLIPSE SPOILER: I know that Leah was the first, but she doesn't exist right now, lol!) A little back up, Kris has known Jake since forever, and they're like brother and sister..for now. (mwahahahaha!lol) Most of this was written pre:Eclipse, but there might be some spoilers later on. Read on!

"Kris! Come down now! Jake's here." My dad screamed up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. Jake was here. Finally. He took way too much time. We were supposed to go to first beach together today. The weather had finally cleared up. I hadn't seen Jake in almost two weeks. That was a long time, considering that we hadn't been separated since first grade when Jake had declared that all girls were icky. Even then it was barely a month before he started talking to me again. Jake was like that. He had always been forgiving, and so gentle.

I bounded down the stairs, stopping short at the last one, startled by the person standing in front of me.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice ringing with disbelief. There was Jacob Black, the boy I had known since preschool, but it was like aliens had abducted him, and made a really crappy clone. He was taller, he towered over my tall 5'11" frame, and he was huge. Long round muscles peeked out from the sleeves of his black tee shirt. His hair had been cut, his long , beautiful, silky hair, cropped sharply short. But the thing that most surprised me was his face. It was the same russet brown as mine, his dark brown, intelligent eyes the same, but it seemed as if someone had taken a chisel to his face, cutting out the soft roundness in his strong jaw. His expression was grim, almost angry. He was not the Jacob I knew, not the smiling, happy Jake I had relied on to pull me out of my darkest moods. He was different. And it scared me.

"Hi Kris." his voice was different too. Deeper, darker, huskier. Totally different from the wonderful soft voice I knew and loved.

"What's up?" I asked innocently.

"C'mon, we need to talk." His voice was grim. I solemnly followed him outside, into the yard and we sat in the grass overlooking the ocean. The gentle waves crashed upon the shore, and the sun shone belligerently through the clouds.

"What is it Jacob? What happened to you over the past few weeks? Did Sam kidnap you or something?" We had been having trouble with Sam Uley, my cousin. I used to be close to him, but in the past few weeks he had been acting really weird. He changed. Nice, calm Sam, had become someone totally strange. He had exiled himself from everyone, and not only that, but had been hanging out with my friends, people he had deemed "too immature" and "idiotic" a few years ago. He was supposed to go off to college, but he blew that off like everything else. The elders weren't even doing anything about it! When Rebecca, Jacob's sister wanted to get married instead of go to college, the council gave her heck. It was so weird. Jared, Paul, and Embry had disappeared, gone to hang out with Sam. It was only me and Jake left. Or so I thought.

"Don't joke about that. Sam's really…cool." Jacob answered defensively. My expression changed to confusion.

"Sam, Sam Uley, the same one you were getting pissed off at two weeks ago?"

"Yes, Kris. That Sam," his tone was annoyed now. Funny, it always took Jake a log time to get angry at something . I had a feeling that that was different now too. " It nothing like we thought, totally different. Completely. It has to do with-" his voice cut off, his mouth still open. It was like something was holding his voice and wasn't letting go.

"With what Jake? What?"

"I can't tell you. I can't. It won't let me." he said, his voice quiet, sad.

"You mean he won't let you. What did Sam do to you Jake?" I asked, standing up. He rose too, angry now, and he towered over me, almost blocking out the sun.

"Sam is not the bad one here Kris. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He was shaking as he said this, his arms were shaking violently, and a huge shudder ripped through him. His face twisted in concentration, like he was concentrating on not getting too upset. Something inside me warned me, an alarm going off in my head. It would not be good if Jake got too angry. I didn't understand why, but I knew that something was going to.

"Calm down Jake, it's okay. I'm sorry." My tone grew soft, soothing. His breathing slowed, and he took deep breaths, the shaking finally stopping. We sat back down, and I looked at him for a long, hard moment, while he stared out at the ocean. Suddenly he faced me.

"You know what gets me the most angry about this whole thing?" he asked.

"What?"

"That I can't even warn you, that I can't even tell you about it. Prepare you. Cuz' it's going to happen to you too. An d I can't do anything to stop it." his voice was uncharacteristically sad.

"Warn me about what Jake? Warn me about what?" My voice was frantic. He was trying to tell me something. What was he trying to say?

"I can't tell you. I want you to do something for me now."

"Anything."

"Stay calm. Don't get overexcited, don't get angry. Try to hold off as much as possible. Please, for me." It was a strange request. I had no idea why he had asked, but he had. I nodded fervently, and he stood up and walked back to the house. A strange feeling had come over me. Something didn't feel right. I didn't feel sick, just strange.

When we got to the door I swayed a little bit, feeling dizzy. Jake steadied me, his hand radiating with warmth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered weakly. Jake pressed his hot hand to my forehead. His brow creased with worry, and panic.

"No, not this soon, it can't be." He murmured underneath his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied quickly, "It's just I have to go now. Bye." He started to walk away and then turned around quickly. "Stay calm, please." And then he ran off into the forest.

AN: Review, review review. Please? You know you want to!!! Press the pretty purple button!!


	2. Anger

**AN:Ok, here's the next chapter. I must warn you, it does happen to have some serious similarities to bella cliff-diving, but it seemed to be the easiestv way to get her pissed of, so get off my back!lol. Anywayz... read!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue!**

The next morning, I woke up early, the alarm clock reading six-o-clock. I still felt weird, that slightly off feeling, still in the pit of my stomach. Thunder rumbled on outside, the sky occasionally lashing with streaks of lightning. I could hear the water slashing against the ragged rocks, and I knew without even looking outside that the sea was a force to be reckoned with this morning. I went downstairs, my father was sitting at the table, watching me carefully over the newspaper, a steaming cup of black coffee sitting on the table. I grabbed a bowl, and cereal. I sat down to eat, studying my fathers rapidly aging face. His once raven hair was touched with silver at the temples, his black eyes cold, unfeeling. At least that was how I had always seen them. His mouth was turned down into a permanent grimace. For as long as I could remember, I had never seen a real, genuine smile on his face. It hurt me, because in old photographs, and in Billy's stories, my father had always been smiling, a grin flowing from ear to ear, his black eyes twinkling with light. Ever since my mother died he hadn't been the same. My mom died when I was really young, so I don't think I ever got to see that true smile reach across his face.

There was this feeling that I got from my dad, like I wasn't enough. It had intensified 2 years ago for some strange reason. I felt like he didn't think I could ever live up to his expectations. I knew why though. In a very heated discussion with Jacob when we were fourteen, Jake had blurted something horrible out, because he was losing.

"I know why your dad doesn't like you! He doesn't like you because you're a girl. You were supposed to be a boy. Everyone wanted you to be a boy!" Needless to say, I didn't talk to Jake for a week and a half. After that I strived to be the perfect daughter, but there was no use trying to impress him. My father stayed cold and unforgiving, and I gave up, fed up with trying to be perfect when he was never going to accept me. My stare grew from wondering to cold. Usually this subject just depressed me, and I usually stayed away from it. Today it was making me angry, and I had a feeling I was on a short fuse this morning. I finished my cereal in my usual silence. The house was silent, like a crypt. The only sound was the storm outside, raging on, the complete opposite of what was going on inside. Usually I would've attempted to try and make polite conversation, but today I was tired, and my body ached, my mind exhausted from thinking about that sore subject. I grabbed my keys and raincoat, and called out to my dad,

"I'm going out okay?"

"Fine. But stay out of the water!" he yelled back as I walked out the door. I climbed onto the back of my dad's motorcycle, racing off towards the beach. i may not be old enough to drive, but I found it hard to believe that Dan (the police chief) would arrest me, escpecially considering that he was my cousin. I stopped the motorcycle as the beach unfurled in front of me. I walked down the beach, kicking off my shoes and staring blankly at the black water in front of me, crashing onto shore with brute force. I felt the strangest urge to dive in. It was early April, and the water would be freezing, but I didn't care. I stripped down to my underwear and bra, and dove in, the cold water chilling me to my bones. I cut through the waves sharply, angrily. I was still upset with my dad.

The strong current raged on and I fought against it, but I could tell I was losing. I stopped and tried to keep my head above water, but the waves pushed me down. The beach was so far away, and my body was so tried. Just trying to keep my head above water was an exhausting challenge. My head was pushed underwater, and a gulp of saltwater forced down my throat. My head popped up, an I tried to scream for help, but my voice was drowned out by the noise of the storm. I was forced under again, and this time I stayed under, sinking faster and faster. My lungs filled with water, and my mind drifted.

I didn't want to die. I knew that, I had my whole life to live. But being under there, the dark water was so peaceful, so silent the polar opposite of the chaos that was going on in the real world. I closed my eyes and my heart slowed. My life didn't flash before my eyes, like I'd thought it would. What I did see though, surprised me. I saw Jacob's face. Not the new Jacob, old Jake. The Jake that I knew. He was grinning, ear to ear and it must've been a mental picture from last summer. His black hair shone in the sun, his dark eyes laughing. I smiled at the picture, and felt this overwhelming feeling consume me. Jacob was going to kill himself over this. What had I done?

I tried in a futile attempt to raise my hand to swim to the surface, but my hand felt disconnected from my body. It was no use trying. The current was too strong. I closed my eyes, and Jacob's face was all I could see. Just then I felt an arm drape across my torso, pulling me up. My head broke the surface, but before I knew it I was on land. The cold sharp air was chastising, an I wanted to go back into the nice deep water, but the arm wouldn't let me.

"Please Kris! Breathe!" I heard Jacob's crazed voice scream out to me. I was alive? I couldn't' be. I was so sure I was dead. But now I realized that if I didn't start breathing soon, I would be very soon.

Jacob pressed his warm hands against my stomach, and the water came out of my lungs with a whoosh. I coughed hard and my breathing started again, my eyes fluttering open. The air burned as it moved down my throat, and I didn't want to breathe.

"Jake?" I croaked.

"Oh, Kris, thank God your alive." he replied, looking _very _relieved. His hair was dripping, and his face wasn't angry for once. But it didn't stay that was for long.

"Why did you do that?' he asked angrily, his face morphing into that ugly, hard mask that ha grown on his face over that past few weeks. "You know better than anyone that it isn't safe to go in the water during a storm." I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad, but something clicked inside me.

"I wanted to go for a swim. I would have been fine!" my voice was growing stronger, and my body started to shake. I stood up slowly, pulling on the t-shirt I had been wearing. You would think after almost drowning, I would be exauhsted but a strange sort of energy sparked through me like wildfire.

"You would not have been fine! You would have died out there if I hadn't gone out and saved your ass!" Jake was mad too, but he wasn't shaking.

"Who says I wanted to be saved?" A huge shudder ripped through my body. Jake saw that and calmed down, almost immediately.

"Kris, calm down." his voice was strong, firm. It reminded me of my father.

"No! I don't want to calm down!" I yelled. And two giant shudder raked my body.

"Kris, listen to me, calm down." I opened my mouth to respond, but instead of words, a huge growl ripped from my chest. Jake stepped back, and I don't know what happened. My body seemed to have disappeared, and in place was a huge wolf. Instincts took over, and I looked around, wanted to run. Jake looked calm, and I heard his voice in my mind.

_ Kris, don't worry, you're going to be okay._ It spooked me, and I ran off into the woods, vaguely aware of a ripping noise behind me.

**AN:Oh! Cliffy. Well, sort of. Lol. Anyway. I got one review last time, and that is because I sent it to myself. (glares) Then again half of that is my fault for not allowing anonymous reviews, but I am now, so I expect reviews, even if they are flames! Anyway, press the pretty purple button or this computer will self destruct in 5... what are you waiting for...4 come on... 3... 2...1!**

****


	3. Shock

**AN: Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just I've been so busy with school and _Living with the Cullen's_ that I haven't gotten to it. Sorry. Not to mention I haven't exactly been getting the most reviews. Just saying. Anyway... this chapter is all in Jacob Black's POV. (YAY!!!) I know that the explanation doesn't really make sense, but i wrote this LONG before Eclipse. Also, you need to know that Kris is younger than Jake. Not by much, but still. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I never will. There! I said it! Happy now???? (lol)**

**(JPOV)**

I hurried off into the forest after her. This wasn't supposed to happen, not this soon! It couldn't. I followed her path, the memory of her sleek wolf form in the back of my mind. I stopped and sniffed the air for her, reaching out my mind but finding the link disconnected. I could smell her, she was close, but she had stopped. I wondered why. I looked around, sniffing more diligently. I stepped into a clearing and saw her on the ground, back in human form, scraps of clothing still hanging on her wet skin. I rushed over, turning back to human form last minute, I checked her pulse, and it was dangerously slow, and her skin was cold. Something was wrong, she should be hot, just as warm as me. Something was horribly wrong. I picked her up gently and ran out of the forest, heading for the closest house, which happened to be mine. I called out to everyone.

_Guys, Kris has changed. I know it's too soon, but it just happened. And something's wrong. Sam, she's cold. I'm bringing her to my house. Someone get a doctor or something._

I kicked the door open and my dad looked up at me, surprised, and then saw Kris in my arms.

"Oh, no." he murmured, "Lay her on the couch, I'm gonna call her dad. Poor David."

"Dad, that's not it, something's wrong, feel her forehead." he wheeled over and touched a hand to her forehead.

"She's cold." he shook his head, " But she still has a pulse. This is what we were worried about."

"What do you mean, this is what you were worried about?" I felt the anger rise up inside me, but smothered it. Me getting angry wouldn't help. Before he could answer Sam and the rest of the guys came barging in, the tribe doctor close behind. He knelt next to her an felt her forehead.

"She's cold. We were afraid of this."

"Afraid of what? What is it?" I demanded.

"She's just a girl, and young at that. Her body wasn't made to deal with this. She might not be strong enough." I gaped at the elderly man trying to explain this to me, "You know how you all felt weak after the first time you turned?" he asked. We all nodded in compliance.

"Well, for her it's ten times worse. Her body wasn't ready for the change. She might not make it." Emily gasped in the back of the room, and turned into Sam's arms. We heard the chattering of teeth and all turned to Kris. She was shaking, and her teeth were chattering. I hurried over, taking a blanket with me. I covered her, but she wouldn't stop shaking. She gasped, and then fell back on the couch limply. She stopped breathing. I pressed my head to her heart, and heard no beat.

"Oh no. Oh God no." I whispered. I heard Emily start sobbing. Kris' dad walked in at that moment.

"I'm so sorry David." Dad murmured.

"No. No, it can't be." He ran to her side, grabbing her cold body and started sobbing. All of us looked on helplessly, our heads down. Suddenly we heard a gasp. My head shot up, and looked at Kris. Her dad looked down at her, disbelief on his face.

"She's heating up, someone get the thermometer!" he choked out. The tribe doctor grabbed his and put it in her mouth, she was breathing now.

"It's rising." he said. We all moved closer to her. I knelt back down.

"101, 102, 104, 105, 107, 108. And stabilizing." We all breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god. I though to myself.

"She should stay here, I don't know how long she'll sleep, but I do know that it'll be a while, and we shouldn't move her." Her dad nodded, and looked at Billy.

"Don't even think about asking me if she can stay. She's almost family, David. You can stay with her of course."

"Thank you Billy." Mr. Uley turned to me, " Thank you for being there, if you hadn't she would probably still be out in the woods. Thank you." I had never seen such sincerity on his face. Kris had always thought that her dad didn't love her. She had no idea how wrong she was. I looked down, slightly embarrassed. After all, if hadn't screamed at her she might not have changed so soon. After a while, everyone seemed to scatter in their own directions. My dad took Mr. Uley into the kitchen, and I could sense that they were probably going to spend a lot of time talking. I went over to the couch and sat next to Kris. She looked so helpless all of a sudden. I couldn't believe how much it hurt me to see her looking so much like, well, a girl. I reached for her hand hesitantly, and clasped it in mine. She was my best friend and this was the last thing I wanted for her. The very last thing.

**AN: Aww. So cute. Anyway there you are. Press the pretty button. ; )**

****


End file.
